campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuraokami's Cabin
Kuraokami's Cabin Kuraokami's Cabin looks like an everlasting frost-covered Japanese house. Ice chimes hang on the ceiling and the beds are made of fluffy white fabric. A cold wind blows around the cabin. The flooring and walls are as clear and cold as ice. The cabin is also enchanted to look like it is always raining in the vicinity, with dark clouds hovering over it. Cabin Campers / Messages= Counselor # Troy Hene Lieutenant Counselor #Max Skinner Members # Inactive # Adoption # Campers Not Year Round # Former Members # |-| Photo Album= Photo Album Template:Kuraokami's Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Powers Offensive #Children of Kuraokami have the ability to call upon a focused snow storm which freezes a small area into solid ice, trapping anyone in the area within it; this effect does not last long. #Children of Kuraokami can create weaponry out of pure ice which is quite sharp; however, it is also fragile and must be mended or replaced often, which uses up large amounts of energy. It cannot be larger than the user. Defensive #Children of Kuraokami are able to create a small localised rain storm, combined with winds, they can use this to not only soak their opponents, but drive rain into them, distracting them and slowing them down, however anyone standing within the area will get wet, friend or foe. #Children of Kuraokami have the ability to create a dome-shaped shield of ice and snow, roughly two or three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. Passive #Children of Kuraokami are more powerful in cold climate, and weaker in warmer climates. They are also more powerful when it is raining. #Children of Kuraokami have the innate ability to withstand extreme cold temperatures. Supplementary #Children of Kuraokami have the ability to turn pure water into ice at will using a cold breeze. #Children of Kuraokami have the ability to camouflage themselves and blend with the snow or ice, unless they make any detectable movement. The longer they remain hidden, the more energy it drains. They are also able to use this ability when it is raining. #Children of Kuraokami can summon rain, anywhere from drizzling to pouring, the longer they sustain the rain, the more energy it drains. 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Kuraokami have the ability to create a massive rainstorm which will begin to downpour and flood the immediate area, for a short time. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Kuraokami are able to use snow and ice to create a path, that they can use to take them anywhere (up into the air, over trees, etc) but as they move along the path, the path behind them melts. The longer they use the energy required to make a path of snow and ice, the more energy it drains. 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Kuraokami can transform their bodies into pure snow for a short time, the longer they maintain this form the more energy it drains and the more time they will need between transformations, they are also highly susceptible to heat or heat powers while in this form. Traits #Children of Kuraokami generally prefer cold and rainy weather. #Children of Kuraokami usually have cold personalities. #Children of Kuraokami are immune to hypothermia, frostbites and ailments associating the cold. |-| Treaties= Treaties Category:Cabins Category:Locations Category:Camp Izanagi Category:Roleplay